The Stooges
, p. 134. *punk rock *avant-punk }} | years_active = }} | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = | past_members = *Iggy Pop *Scott Asheton *Ron Asheton *Dave Alexander *James Williamson *Bill Cheatham *Zeke Zettner *Jimmy Recca *Bob Sheff *Scott Thurston *Tornado Turner *Steve Mackay *Mike Watt *Toby Dammit }} The Stooges, also known as Iggy and the Stooges, were an American rock band formed in Ann Arbor, Michigan in 1967 by singer Iggy Pop, guitarist Ron Asheton, drummer Scott Asheton, and bassist Dave Alexander. Playing a raw, primitive style of rock and roll, the band sold few records in their original incarnation and gained a reputation for their confrontational performances, which often involved acts of self-mutilation by frontman Iggy Pop. After releasing two albums—''The Stooges'' (1969) and Fun House (1970)—the group disbanded briefly, and reformed with a different lineup to release Raw Power (1973) before breaking up again in 1974. The band reunited in 2003 and was active until 2016 following the deaths of several original members. The Stooges are widely regarded as a seminal proto-punk act and as instrumental in the development of punk rock, alternative rock, heavy metal music and rock music at large."The Stooges", Rolling Stone Magazine (archived 2008)Ratliff, Ben, "Ron Asheton, Guitarist in the Stooges, Dies at 60", The New York Times, January 8, 2009 The Stooges were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2010. In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked them 78th on their list of the 100 greatest artists of all time. History Formation (1967–68) Iggy Pop (born James Newell Osterberg, 1947 in Muskegon, Michigan) played drums in several Ann Arbor-area bands as a teenager, including the Iguanas and, later, the Prime Movers. The Prime Movers nicknamed Osterberg "Iggy" in reference to his earlier band.Cliff Jones & Paul Trynka Whatever Turns You On Mojo No. 29, April 1996 Osterberg was first inspired to form the Stooges after meeting blues drummer Sam Lay during a visit to Chicago. Upon returning to Detroit, Osterberg sought to create a new form of blues music that was not derivative of historical precedents. Ron Asheton (guitar) and Scott Asheton (drums) and Dave Alexander (bass guitar) composed the rest of the band, with Osterberg as main singer. Osterberg became interested in Ron Asheton after seeing him perform in the Chosen Few (a covers band), believing "I’ve never met a convincing musician that didn’t look kind of ill and kind of dirty, and Ron had those two things covered!" The three nicknamed Osterberg "Pop" after a local character whom Osterberg resembled.Paul Trynka''Meet Ze Monster'' Mojo No. 161, April 2007 Shortly after witnessing an MC5 concert in Ann Arbor, Osterberg began using the stage name Iggy Pop, a name that he has used ever since. Though the Stooges had formed, Iggy Pop attributes two key motivating influences to move the band forward. The first was seeing the Doors perform at a homecoming dance for the University of Michigan. The second was seeing an all-girls rock band from Princeton, New Jersey called the Untouchable perform. In a 1995 interview with Bust Magazine, he relates: The band's 1967 debut was at their communal State Street house on Halloween night, followed by their next live gig, January 1968. During this early period, the Stooges were originally billed as the "Psychedelic Stooges" at the Grande Ballroom in Detroit, Michigan, and other venues, where they played with the band MC5 and others. At one of their early Grande Ballroom performances, Asheton's guitar neck separated from the body forcing the band to stop playing during the opening song, "I Wanna Be Your Dog". The group's early sound differed from their later music; critic Edwin Pouncey writes: }} First two albums and first breakup (1968–71) The Stooges soon gained a reputation for their wild, primitive live performances. Pop, especially, became known for his outrageous onstage behaviour—smearing his bare chest with hamburger meat and peanut butter, cutting himself with shards of glass, and flashing his genitalia to the audience. Pop is sometimes credited with the invention or popularization of stage diving. In 1968 Elektra Records sent DJ/publicist Danny Fields to scout the MC5, resulting in contracts for both that band and the Stooges. The contracts were at different pay rates: MC5 $20,000, the Stooges $5,000, as revealed in the 2016 Jim Jarmusch film, Gimme Danger. In 1969, the band released their self-titled debut album; sales were low and it was not well-received by critics at the time. In 1970, their second album, Fun House, was released, featuring the addition of saxophonist Steve Mackay. On June 13 of that year, television recorded the band at the Cincinnati Pop Festival. While performing the songs "T.V. Eye" and "1970", Pop leapt into the crowd, where he was hoisted up on people's hands, and proceeded to smear peanut butter all over his chest. In a broadcast interview at WNUR Northwestern University radio station in Evanston, Illinois in 1984, Stiv Bators of the Lords of the New Church and the Dead Boys confirmed the long-standing rumor that it was he who had provided the peanut butter, having carried a large tub from his home in Youngstown, OH and handing it up to Iggy from the audience. Fun House was also poorly received by critics and the general public. Alexander was dismissed in August 1970 after arriving at the Goose Lake International Music Festival too drunk to play.Keith Cameron Return To The Fun House Mojo No. 161, April 2007 He was replaced by a succession of new bass players, including former roadie Zeke ZettnerJack White interview with Iggy Pop Mojo No. 199 October 2003 and James Recca. Around this time, the band expanded their line-up by adding a second guitar player, roadie Bill Cheatham, who was eventually replaced by James Williamson, a childhood friend of the Ashetons and Alexander. By this time, the Stooges, with the notable exception of Ron Asheton,Paul Trynka Night Of The Iguana Mojo No. 78, May 2000 had all become serious heroin users. The drug was introduced to the band by new manager John Adams. Their performances became even more unpredictable, and Pop often had trouble standing up on stage due to his extreme drug abuse. Elektra soon eliminated the Stooges from its roster, and the band had a hiatus for several months. The final line-up was Pop, the Asheton brothers, Recca and Williamson. The breakup of the Stooges was formally announced on 9 July 1971.Nicolas Ungemuth, Iggy Pop, Librio Musique / Flammarion, September 2002 ''Raw Power'' and second breakup (1972–74) With the band in hiatus, Pop met David Bowie on 7 September 1971 at Max's Kansas City, and the pair instantly became good friends. The next day, on the advice of Bowie, Pop signed a recording contract with pop music manager Tony DeFries' company, MainMan. A few months later, Tony DeFries and Pop met Clive Davis from CBS/Columbia Records and got a two-album recording deal. In March 1972, DeFries brought Pop and Williamson to the UK, and the pair attempted to reconstitute the Stooges with British musicians, but finding no suitable additions, brought the Asheton brothers back into the band (this "second choice" decision rankled Ron Asheton, as did his change from guitar to bass). This line-up, billed as Iggy & the Stooges, recorded their third album, the influential Raw Power, which was released in 1973. At the time, the album (which showcased Williamson's intensely melodic solos and chromatic riffs, in contrast to Asheton's minimalistic, groove-oriented approach) was criticized by diehard fans who said that Bowie had mixed it poorly (in subsequent years, various unofficial fan recordings were assembled and released as the album Rough Power; in 1997, the album was re-mixed by Iggy Pop and re-released). Although the album sold rather poorly and was regarded as a commercial failure at the time of its release, Raw Power would go on to become one of the cornerstones of early punk rock. With the addition of a piano player (briefly Bob Sheff and then Scott Thurston), the Stooges toured for several months, starting in February 1973. About this time they also made a number of recordings that became known as the Detroit Rehearsal Tapes, including a number of new songs that might have been included on a fourth studio album had the band not been dropped by Columbia soon after the release of Raw Power. In 1973, James Williamson was briefly dismissed due to criticism from the band's management company (likely pertaining to his tempestuous relationship with Cyrinda Foxe, a close friend of road manager Leee Black Childers); guitarist Tornado Turner replaced him for a single gig (on 15 June 1973 at the Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois ), but Williamson soon returned to the group.Trynka, Paul (2007), "Open Up and Bleed", pg. 152 The Stooges disbanded in February 1974 as a result of dwindling professional opportunities; this factor was compounded by Pop's ever-present heroin addiction and erratic off-stage behavior. The last half of the band's last performance of this era (on 9 February 1974 in Detroit, Michigan) was captured and was released later (in 1976) as the live album Metallic K.O. (along with the first half of an earlier show on 6 October 1973 at the same venue). A 1988 expanded release of the album with the title Metallic 2X K.O. included the two halves of each show. In 1998, the album was re-released under the original title with a reverse show order, (mostly) expanded track lengths and more complete set-lists. Post-breakup (1975–2003) After his first attempt at drug rehabilitation, Pop began a volatile yet ultimately successful solo career in 1977, commencing with the Bowie-produced albums The Idiot (1977) and Lust for Life (1977). Relocated to Los Angeles, California, Ron Asheton formed the short-lived band the New Order (not to be confused with the UK band New Order) with Stooges alumni Recca and Thurston before performing with the Ann Arbor-based "anti-rock" group Destroy All Monsters from 1977 to 1985. Until the Stooges' reformation, he supported himself as a working musician in various ensembles, including New Race, Dark Carnival and the Empty Set. Williamson worked with Pop as a producer and engineer during his early solo career – the Kill City and New Values albums are a product of this collaboration – but began a long break from the music industry in favor of a career in electronics engineering beginning in 1980. He received his degree from California State Polytechnic University, Pomona in 1982 and retired from Sony as vice president of technical standards in 2009. Scott Asheton performed with Sonic's Rendezvous Band and the Scott Morgan Group while pursuing various day jobs. Dave Alexander died of pulmonary edema related to his alcoholism-induced pancreatitis in 1975. In 1997, a reissue of Raw Power remixed by Pop was released. In 1999, re-issue label Rhino Handmade released the seven disc box set 1970: The Complete Fun House Sessions, composed of the entire recording sessions associated with the Fun House album. 3,000 copies were pressed, selling out in less than a year. In 2000, indie rock music veterans J Mascis (of Dinosaur Jr) and Mike Watt (of the Minutemen and Firehose) teamed with Ron Asheton and drummer George Berz to perform Stooges covers (and other material) live. Billed as J. Mascis and the Fog, the band performed sporadically before Pop became aware of them in 2003. Reunion and Ron Asheton's death (2003–09) Pop and the Ashetons first reunited that year, sharing four songs on the Skull Ring album with Pop on vocals, Scott Asheton on drums, and Ron Asheton on both guitar and bass. Soon afterward, the Stooges reunited officially, performing a series of live shows in the United States and Europe, with Watt on bass at Ron Asheton's request,Mike Watt Interview Clark, Alistair. "Mike Watt Interview", Crasier Frane. Retrieved December 16, 2009 and Fun House-era saxophonist Steve Mackay. Their Detroit homecoming show, postponed by the 2003 North America blackout, was released as the DVD Live in Detroit. On August 16, 2005, Elektra Records and Rhino Records issued newly remastered 2-CD editions of the first two Stooges albums, featuring the original album on disc one and outtakes (including alternate mixes, single versions, etc.) on disc two. Unlike the 1997 Raw Power reissue, which was a total remix from the original multitracks, these remasters are faithful to the original mixes. In 2007, the band released an album of all-new material, The Weirdness, with Steve Albini recording, and mastering done at Abbey Road Studios in London, England.News.com.au interview with Iggy Pop, accessed January 2006. The album received mixed to negative reviews from the press. The band also contributed a cover of Junior Kimbrough's "You Better Run" to a tribute album for the late blues artist. The Stooges spent the years between 2003 and 2008 touring extensively, playing shows on five different continents. Highlights included performances at several events involved with the All Tomorrow's Parties concert series, Pop's 60th birthday on the stage of San Francisco's Warfield Theater, touring with the Lollapalooza festival, and a performance of two Madonna covers at the Michigan-born singer's induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in protest of the Stooges' failure to receive an induction into said institution despite six nominations. (Two years later, the band was successfully inducted.) A low of this touring era occurred in the August 2008 when the band's equipment was stolen in Montreal, Quebec. Initially, the reunited band's sets consisted solely of material from The Stooges, Fun House, Skull Ring, and The Weirdness. By 2008, they had added "Search and Destroy", "I Got a Right" and "Raw Power" to their set lists. The band's final show with Ron Asheton was on September 29, 2008, in Ljubljana, Slovenia. On January 6, 2009, Ron Asheton was found dead in his home, having reportedly suffered a heart attack several days earlier. He was 60 years old. In their official statement, the group called Asheton "irreplaceable". On October 1, 2009, The Stooges: The Authorized and Illustrated Story by Robert Matheu and Jeffrey Morgan (authorized biographer of Alice Cooper) was published in hardcover by Abrams. Return of James Williamson and final breakup (2009–16) In a May 2009 interview, Pop announced the band's plans to continue performing with James Williamson returning as guitarist. Pop stated that "although 'the Stooges' died with Ron Asheton, there was still 'Iggy and the Stooges'". Their first concert occurred on November 7, 2009 in São Paulo, Brazil. The band added material from Raw Power and several of Pop's early solo albums to its repertoire. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inducted the band through their Class of 2010. The band had previously been nominated for election seven times, each unsuccessful. Their performance for the event included a guest appearance by former keyboardist Scott Thurston. Performances with Williamson continued, including the 2010 All Tomorrow's Parties festival in Monticello, New York, where they performed Raw Power in its entirety. A re-release of Raw Power was released on April 10, 2010, including the first remastering of the David Bowie mix and a live 1973 performance. The following year, Detroit author Brett Callwood published The Stooges – Head On: A Journey Through The Michigan Underground, a book which focuses heavily on the Asheton brothers' activities after the initial decline of the Stooges. On February 25, 2013, Iggy Pop reunited with the Stooges to release what would become their last album, Ready to Die. The album was released on April 30 on Fat Possum. Iggy and the Stooges played the final date of their 25-city 2013 world tour with a performance at the C2SV Festival in San Jose on September 28, 2013. On March 15, 2014, Scott Asheton died of a heart attack, aged 64. Saxophonist Steve Mackay died in October 2015 at the age of 66. In 2016, Jim Jarmusch directed Gimme Danger, a documentary film about the band. On June 22, 2016, guitarist Williamson made an official statement for the band saying that the Stooges are no more. "The Stooges is over. Basically, everybody's dead except Iggy and I. So it would be sort-of ludicrous to try and tour as Iggy and the Stooges when there's only one Stooge in the band and then you have side guys. That doesn't make any sense to me." Williamson also added that touring had become boring, and trying to balance the band's career as well as Pop's was a difficult task. Influence * Goth band the Sisters of Mercy covered the Stooges song "1969" in early live shows and released it as a B-side. *Music journalist Lester Bangs was one of the first writers to champion the Stooges in a national publication. His piece "Of Pop and Pies and Fun" for Creem Magazine was published about the time of the Stooges' second album Fun House. Another music journalist, Legs McNeil, was especially fond of Iggy and the Stooges and championed them in many of his writings. *The Sex Pistols recorded the first high-profile Stooges cover, "No Fun", in 1976. This introduced the Stooges to a new generation of audiences, particularly in the United Kingdom, where Pop was then based. Sid Vicious also regularly performed "I Wanna Be Your Dog", "Search and Destroy" and "Shake Appeal (Tight Pants)" in his post-Pistols solo shows. The first two of these songs also feature on his Sid Sings album. *The first album by British punk band the Damned, Damned Damned Damned, concluded with "I Feel Alright", a cover of the Stooges' "1970" under its accepted alternate title. *Australian band Radio Birdman, which included fellow Ann Arbor native Deniz Tek, named an early venue "The Oxford Funhouse", while on their 1977 album Radios Appear they covered the Stooges song "TV Eyes" and name checked the Stooges in the Deniz Tek song "Do the Pop" *In 1982, the Birthday Party released Drunk on the Pope's Blood, a live EP with a version of "Loose". On multiple occasions, the Birthday Party performed entire sets of Stooges covers. Their live version of "Fun House" can be found on their live album, Live 1981-82. * Sonic Youth covered "I Wanna Be Your Dog" on 1983's Confusion is Sex. * English space rock group Spacemen 3 covered "Little Doll" on their 1986's album Sound of Confusion. * Uncle Tupelo covered "I Wanna Be Your Dog", although they did not release it while they were active. *Kurt Cobain consistently listed Raw Power as his no. 1 favorite album of all time in the "Favorite Albums" lists that featured in his Journals. *In August 1995, all three Stooges albums were included in British music magazine Mojo's influential "100 Greatest Albums of All Time" feature. Fun House was placed the highest, at 16. * Thrash Metal band Slayer cover I Wanna Be Your Dog on their 1996 cover album Undisputed Attitude (naming it "I'm Gonna Be Your God"). *The Stooges' "Search and Destroy" was featured in Harmonix's Guitar Hero II for the PlayStation 2. *The Red Hot Chili Peppers recorded a cover of "Search and Destroy" during the sessions for Blood Sugar Sex Magik; the song appeared on the B-side of the "Give It Away" single, and later on the Iggy Pop tribute CD We Will Fall, the compilation CD Under the Covers, and the compilation CD The Beavis and Butt-Head Experience. They also played "I Wanna Be Your Dog" live. *In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked the Stooges No. 78 on their list of 100 of the most influential artists of the past 50 years. *In 2007, R.E.M. performed "I Wanna Be Your Dog" with Patti Smith in their induction to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. *Rage Against the Machine covered the song "Down on the Street" on their 2000 album, Renegades. *Emanuel covered "Search and Destroy" on ''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' soundtrack. *In 2009, Cage the Elephant gave away a free cover version of "I Wanna Be Your Dog" on their website if users registered with their mailing list service. Band members * Iggy Pop – lead vocals (1967–1974, 2003–2016) * Scott Asheton – drums (1967–1974, 2003–2014; died 2014) * Ron Asheton – lead guitar (1967–1971, 2003–2009), bass guitar (1972–1974; died 2009) * Dave Alexander – bass guitar (1967–1970; died 1975) * Steve Mackay – saxophone (1970, 2003–2015; died 2015) * Bill Cheatham – lead guitar (1970; died late 1990s) * Zeke Zettner – bass guitar (1970; died 1973) * James Williamson – lead guitar (1970–1974, 2009–2016) * Jimmy Recca – bass guitar (1971) * Bob Sheff – keyboards (1973) * Scott Thurston – keyboards (1973–1974; 2010, 2013 as guest) * Tornado Turner – lead guitar (1973) * Mike Watt – bass guitar (2003–2016) * Toby Dammit – drums, percussion (2011–2016) Timeline ImageSize = width:1100 height:350 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:80 top:10 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1967 till:03/06/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:sax value:gray(0.5) legend:Saxophone id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:lines1 value:black legend:Studio_albums id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1967 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1967 BarData = bar:Iggy text:Iggy Pop bar:Ron text:Ron Asheton bar:Bill text:Bill Cheatham bar:James text:James Williamson bar:ScottA text:Scott Asheton bar:Toby text:Toby Dammit bar:Dave text:Dave Alexander bar:Zeke text:Zeke Zettner bar:Jimmy text:Jimmy Recca bar:Mike text:Mike Watt bar:Bob text:Bob Sheff bar:ScottT text:Scott Thurston bar:Steve text:Steve Mackay PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Iggy from:01/01/1967 till:09/07/1971 color:vocals bar:Iggy from:01/03/1972 till:01/03/1974 color:vocals bar:Iggy from:01/01/2003 till:end color:vocals bar:Ron from:01/01/1967 till:09/07/1971 color:guitar bar:Bill from:01/08/1970 till:01/12/1970 color:guitar bar:James from:01/12/1970 till:09/07/1971 color:guitar bar:James from:01/03/1972 till:01/03/1974 color:guitar bar:Ron from:01/01/2003 till:06/01/2009 color:guitar bar:James from:01/05/2009 till:end color:guitar bar:Ron from:01/01/2003 till:06/01/2009 color:guitar bar:James from:01/05/2009 till:end color:guitar bar:Dave from:01/01/1967 till:15/08/1970 color:bass bar:Zeke from:16/08/1970 till:31/12/1970 color:bass bar:Jimmy from:01/01/1971 till:09/07/1971 color:bass bar:Ron from:01/03/1972 till:01/03/1974 color:bass bar:Mike from:01/01/2003 till:end color:bass bar:ScottA from:01/01/1967 till:09/07/1971 color:drums bar:ScottA from:01/03/1972 till:01/03/1974 color:drums bar:ScottA from:01/01/2003 till:15/03/2014 color:drums bar:Toby from:18/06/2011 till:end color:drums bar:Bob from:27/03/1973 till:06/07/1973 color:keys bar:ScottT from:07/07/1973 till:01/03/1974 color:keys bar:Steve from:01/07/1970 till:01/10/1970 color:sax bar:Steve from:01/04/2003 till:11/10/2015 color:sax width:2.5 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(11,-4) LineData = at:05/08/1969 color:lines1 layer:back at:07/07/1970 color:lines1 layer:back at:07/02/1973 color:lines1 layer:back at:06/03/2007 color:lines1 layer:back at:30/04/2013 color:lines1 layer:back Discography * The Stooges (1969) * Fun House (1970) * Raw Power (1973) * The Weirdness (2007) * Ready to Die (2013) Videography * Live in Detroit (2003) * Iggy & the Stooges Reunion at Coachella! (2003) * Escaped Maniacs (2007) References External links * * Category:The Stooges Category:1967 establishments in Michigan Category:Garage rock groups from Michigan Category:Bomp! Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Elektra Records artists Category:Fat Possum Records artists Category:Hard rock musical groups from Michigan Category:Music of Ann Arbor, Michigan Category:Musical groups established in 1967 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1974 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2003 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2016 Category:Musical groups from Detroit Category:Musical quartets Category:Protopunk groups Category:Punk rock groups from Michigan Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Musical backing groups Category:Pub rock musical groups